Girlfriend
by Lily-Potter921
Summary: James had always loved Lily. That is, until their seventh year when he finally gives up on her. Although, Lily has changed too.
1. Giving Up

Every day, every year, James asked Lily out.

"Evans! Will you go out with me?" he would ask.

"No Potter," she answered every time.

He tried everything to get her to go out with him. None of his ideas worked. His friends were dead supportive but they knew that there was no chance of LIly going out with James. They tried to get him to see it too.

On the train ride to Hogwarts in their seventh year, Lily and James were in a compartment together because they were the Heads.

"Hello Lily," he said politely.

"Potter," she responded cooly.

"So, seeing as _you're _the Head Girl and _I'm _the Head Boy, it only makes sense that we go out," he explained hopefully.

"Potter, face it, I will _never _go out with you," Lily said.

"Why?" he said.

"Because," she answered, "You're an arrogant toe-rag, a bully, and a prat!"

"FINE!" he yelled and left the compartment.

He stormed into the compartment with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"OI, Prongs," Sirius said, "What's the matter with you?"

"Evans!" he spat.

"Did she reject you?" Remus asked sarcastically, "No?"

The three boys laughed.

"I AM DONE WITH HER!" James yelled.

The others stopped laughing. They were confused.

"Are you serious?" Remus asked.

"Yes," James said sitting down.

He buried his face in his hands.

"Well good for you, mate," Sirius said.

"Yeah, you have finally moved on with your life," Remus added.

"What happened?" Peter asked.

"Well," James said, "We were in the Head's compartment and I explained how since we will be bonding a lot this year it only makes sense that we go out."

"And?" Sirius asked.

"She yelled at me and said that I am an arrogant toe-rag," James said.

They all sighed.

"Well, mate, you should find a new girl now," Sirius said.

"Narcissa Black is kind of hot," Peter said.

"HELL NO!" Sirius yelled, "There's no way you are dating my cousin because she's a stupid Slytherin!"

"How about Casey Harlay?" Remus asked.

"No, she's too much of a bookworm," James said.

"Well, you'll find someone," Sirius said.

"TROLLEY!" Peter yelled.

They all ran to the trolley which was outside of their compartment at the moment.

"Can I have a sugar quill?" someone asked.

James turned around to see Madeline Stewart, a Gryffindor a year behind him. She smiled and blushed when she saw him.

"Hi," she said.

She walked away and James bought two Chocolate Frogs. He ran up to her.

"Madeline," he said, "Hi this is for you."

He handed her a Chocolate Frog.

"Thanks," she said, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me?" he said, "I understand if you don't."

"NO! No, I do," she smiled, "I have sort of liked you for awhile.

He smiled, "I'll, um, see you later."

"BYE!" she squealed.

James walked back to his compartment.

"Well, mates, I am now going out with Madeline Stewart," James said proudly.

"Bloody hell, James," Sirius said, "You bounce back fast."

"You mean that idiot sixth year?" Remus asked.

"Yep," James said, "And she's not that stupid."

"Prongs, she got a Troll on her Transfiguration O.W.L. No one in Gryffindor has _ever_ done that bad," Sirius said.

Peter was snoring.

"She's not that kind either," Remus said.

"She's nice to me," James said.

"Oh, yipee for you," Sirius said.

"Look, we're here," Remus said.

The train stopped and they all got off. Madeline soon caught up with the four boys.

"Hi Jamsie," she said grabbing James's arm.

Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes. They all got in a cart together.

They got to the school and they all sat with each other. When Lily got there, the only open seat for her was next to James. She sat down. She ignored him and he ignored her. Remus and Sirius exchanged worried looks. This was not normal, James had really given up on Lily. Madeline kissed James on his cheek. Lily looked at him then, he smirked. He kissed Maddy on her neck, she smiled. Lily rolled her eyes.

They all ate dinner and then Dumbledore called Lily and James up to him.

"The Head's Dorm is on the sixth floor. The password is 'Gryffindor' and tell that to the watermelon in the portrait," DUmbledore said to them, "Have fun."

They walked silently to their dorm. They walked in and it was purely scarlet and gold. James walked to his room and Lily to hers.

"NIght Potter," she said.

"Night Evans," he said.

They both fell asleep easily.


	2. The Letter

Lily walked into the Head's Common Room the next morning. She saw James changing his shirt. He was very muscular. Lily smiled and then realized what she was doing. _You don't like James_ she said to herself.

"You do know your room is for changing, right?" Lily said so that James could hear her.

He turned around and rolled his eyes. He put his shirt on and left the dorm. Lily was confused. James seemed annoyed by her. That has never happened before.

She walked out of the dorm and went to the Great Hall. Again, next to the Marauders was the only seat available. She sat next to Sirius this time.

"Hey, Lily," Sirius said.

"Hi," she said.

She quickly went to eating. The post came a couple of minutes later. Lily's owl dropped a letter on her food. Maddy came and squeezed herself in between James and Sirius. Sirius toppled onto Lily.

"Sorry," he said blushing and looking annoyed.

Lily rolled her eyes and smirked. She opened her letter.

_Dear Miss Lily Evans,_

_The Ministry of Magic has received notice from the Muggle Ministry that your parents, Nathaniel and Bessie, were killed in the aeroplane explosion, which was caused by Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Since the Muggle Ministry believes that you are not of age until you reach the age of eighteen, they have left your parents house and all of their possessions to your older sister, Petunia. You will be sent your possessions from the house within the next couple of weeks._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Oscar Brody_

Lily could not believe what she had just read. Her parents were dead. The stupid Muggle Ministry left everything in her sister's possession. Lily was ever going to get a thing of her parent's. Sirius saw that lily was upset. Her face was deep red and she had an angry look. She crumbled up the letter and walked out of the Great Hall. She stormed to the Head's Dorm and locked herself in her room. Sirius was worried, nothing he and the Marauders had done had ever made Lily that upset. They had to go to classes.

They went to Potions first. Remus was Lily's partner in that class. He noticed that she was not there. She never missed classes. She could of had Dragon Pox and would still come to class. He was worried. He turned around to look at Sirius and James who sat behind him.

"Where's Lily?" he whispered.

"Who cares?" James asked.

Sirius shrugged and whacked James's head.

They had Divination next. Sirius was Lily's partner in there. He had hoped that she would show up but she never did. Even though she never really liked him and James, Sirius had always thought of her like a younger sister. He stood up for her and protected her. He also annoyed her greatly.

By dinner, Lily had missed all of her classes and her meals.

"Where the bloody hell is Lily?" Sirius asked at dinner.

"Why should we care?" James asked.

"James" Remus said, "What's up with you? You like Lily."

James said sternly, "I told you, I don't care about her anymore."

"LILY'S OUR FRIEND!" Sirius yelled, "EVEN IF SHE DOESN'T REALIZE IT! LILY COULD BE KILLED BY VOLDEMORT AND YOU WOULDN'T GIVE A DAMN!"

"Shut up," James said.

"He has a point Prongs," Remus said, "You don't care about her anymore."

"Where's Wormtail?" James asked, "He would stick up for me."

"He's in Detention with McGonagall. And don't change the subject. You are different James and I don't like it," Sirius said.

Sirius stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. He walked to the Head's Dorm and told the portrait the password that James had told him earlier. He walked into the small Common Room. He heard someone smashing things in Lily's room. He walked up to the door and tried to open it.

"Lily?" he said.

No one answered.

"Lily, if you don't answer me, I am coming in," he said.

Lily opened the door. She looked mad.

"What do you want Black?" she spat.

"Um, are you okay?" he asked.

He looked inside of her room. Every thing was everywhere. Things were broken on the floor.

"No, I am not okay. Just leave me alone!" she yelled.

She slammed the door in his face. He sighed. He sat on the couch. James, Remus, Peter, and Maddy walked in.

"Hey Sirius," Remus said.

"Hi, I am tired. I am going to bed," Sirius said leaving the room.

"What's up with him?" Peter asked.

"He and James had a row," Remus said, "I'll go with him. Peter, we should let James and Maddy have their privacy. They have had a long day."

The two boys walked out.

"We have the room to ourselves now," Maddy smiled.

"Well, Lily's here," James said.

"Who cares?" Maddy said quietly.

She leant forward and kissed him. He kissed her back.


	3. New Feelings

**From: **Rachel rachelleah. March 10, 2008 5:43:42 PM EDT

**To: **rachelleah. finally calmed down after a couple of hours. She was mad at herself for practically destroying everything in her room. Why did her parents have to die? Why couldn't it have been her sister? What was even more strange was that James didn't bother her about it. Sirius did. She was confused.

She walked out of her room to sit on the couch. When she opened her door, she saw two people. James and Maddy were snogging each other on the couch. Something inside Lily was roaring. She had never felt this way before. She all of a sudden hated Madeline.

"How could James fall in love with such an idiot?" she said once she back in her room.

She was an idiot. She got like two O.W.L.s.

"Stop it," she told herself, "You loathe James."

She couldn't fight it. She liked James. He was part of her old life, the one she wanted back. The one with her parents, her friends that had all graduated last year, and with him bugging her and making her laugh. She couldn't help herself. She had finally liked him; he didn't like her anymore though.

Maddy stopped kissing James for a moment.

"James?" she said.

"Hmm?" he said as he kept trying to kiss her.

"Do you still like Evans?" she asked pushing him away.

"No," he said, "I liked her for a long time and she never liked me. I am tired of that. She has caused me so much pain and I can't take it anymore. I don't care about her anymore. She is not my friend, she was never my friend, and she never will be."

Maddy smiled. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. She finally fell asleep in his arms.

Lily walked out of her room the next morning expecting to find Maddy and James sleeping on the couch. They weren't there. They probably went to breakfast early. She walked out of the Dorm and walked towards the Great Hall. As she was walking, someone embraced her in a hug.

"LILY-FLOWER!" Sirius yelled.

He hugged her tightly. She smiled.

"Are you okay?" he said still hugging her.

"Sirius let go of her: you are choking her," Remus said walking up to them.

"I am fine," she said still smiling.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "No you're not."

She knew that he knew something was wrong. He wasn't an idiot.

"My, um, parents died," she said quietly.

Sirius hugged her again, "I am sorry Lily."

"Thanks," she said, "So is james really going out with that prat?"

The two boys smiled.

"Yeah, he is," Remus said.

"Can't stand her," Sirius said, " Come on, sit with us."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the Great Hall. The three of them sat together. James and Madeline came and sat with them a couple of minutes later.

"Hey mates," he said smiling.

He sat down next to Remus and Maddy next to him.

Sirius and Remus completely annoyed him. Lily smiled shyly at him.

"So, um, Lily. What were you doing last night? . . ." James asked.

Lily was excited. James was taking interest in her again.

"Because you were making a racket and it was bugging Maddy and me," he finished.

Lily was disappointed. She still liked him, she couldn't help it. Sirius was furious.

"Come on Lily," he spat, "Lets leave this git."

He grabbed Lily's arm and they walked out of the Hall. They walked to the lake and sat down under the big tree.

"Look, Lily. I am sorry for the way he is acting. That was rude. He didn't even come to see if you were okay yesterday," Sirius said, "He has really turned into a git."

"Don't say that, Sirius," Lily said, "He is not bad."

Sirius was confused, "Lily, go to the Hospital Wing. You are not alright. You just stood up for James."

Lily smiled and hugged Sirius.


	4. Realizing New Things

Lily looked at her watch, it was 8:30.

"Sirius, we're gonna be late to Charms," she said standing up, "Bye!"

She waved to him and then ran off. She was excited. She was James's partner in Charms. Maybe he'll start to like her again. She smiled as she ran.

Sirius watch her run away towards the castle. He was worried. James was Lily's partner in their next class. James is probably going to hurt Lily's feelings. He ran to the castle. He hid behind a column until he saw who he was looking for.

James was pulled by his robes behind a corner. It was Sirius.

"PADFOOT?!? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" James yelled.

"Shut up, James," Sirius said not letting go of James's robes, "What's with you and Lily?"

James frowned, "I told you, _Black,_ I don't like her anymore. She doesn't like me so why should I waste my time liking her?"

"It's not just that, you don't care anymore," Sirius spat.

"She never cared about me," James answered, "I was in the Hospital Wing so many times and has she ever come to visit me? NO!"

James pulled his robes away and stormed to the classroom.

"James! She did!" Sirius yelled but James couldn't hear him.

Sirius went and sat down next to Remus in Charms. They were right behind James and Lily. He watched them. Professor Flitwick came and stood up on a pile of books. He started talking about their N.E.W.T.s and went on for the rest of the class. James wasn't paying attention to the professor. He was doodling on his textbook. Lily was watching him and giggling at his pictures. James looked at her.

"Shouldn't you be paying attention to the teacher?" he whispered.

She blushed and looked at her own book. He went back to doodling. Sirius was angry. He looked at Remus who was also watching the two.

"What's up with them?" Remus whispered, "James is being a prat and Lily is enjoying James's company."

"That's because James is a prat and I think Lily actually likes him," Sirius whispered.

"No?" Remus said.

They both went back to watching them. James continued to be a git and Lily kept flirting. The bell rang and they all left. James and Lily were the first ones out and Peter ran to get lunch. Sirius and Remus hung back for a moment.

"Lily definitely likes him," Remus said.

"Yeah, but he hates her now. What do we do?" Sirius asked.

"We try to get him to see that," Remus said.

They walked back to the Great Hall and sat with both Lily and James, who were sitting next to each other.

"So, uh, Lily," Sirius said, "Are you coming to the Quidditch match next week? You have been the team's lucky charm since James made it."

"Of course," she said smiling and looking at James, "I am going to the LIbrary. You guys can meet me there."

She walked out of the Hall towards the Library. Sirius made sure she was gone until he started talking again.

"Prongs, good buddy, I have great news!" Sirius said.

"Oh, so we're mates again?" James said.

"Of course," he said, "Guess what?"

James played along, "What?"

"Moony and I know a secret that you don't," Sirius said happily.

"How come I don't know?" Peter piped up for the first time in days.

" 'Cause you weren't there," Remus told him.

"So what's the secret?" James said hoping it was good.

"Lily Evans likes you," Sirius said smiling.

Remus and Peter smiled too. James only frowned.

"No she doesn't. Where have you been getting ideas like that?" James said.

"Have you not seen her?!? She has been smiling and flirting with you all day," Remus exclaimed.

"And you have been a total arse," Sirius added.

"You lot need to go to the Hospital WIng. She said it herself: she will _never _like me," James said as he stood up and walked away.

"This may take awhile," Sirius said.


	5. First Attempt

Sirius and Remus watched James walk away.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"You know, I don't know," Sirius said, "Hold on."

He ran over to Lily.

"LILY!" he screamed, "WAIT!"

"What?" she said smiling and turning around.

"I n-n-need to t-tell you s-something," he said between breaths.

"Okay, well, what is it?" she said joking impatiently.

"Hold on," he said.

He took one large breath and smiled.

"Okay. Now I'm ready. Do you like James?" he said.

Lily looked confused. Sirius wondered if she was going to be mad for any reason.

"No," she said, "I don't. Now, I have to go see Dumbledore for Head reasons."

She walked away. Sirius sighed. Remus came over to them smiling.

"So," Remus said, "I can see that that didn't work."

"Sod off," Sirius said, "I am positive that she likes him. First we need to get her to admit it. Then we need to get James to like her again."

LIly walked into Dumbledore's office. James was already there.

"Hello professor," she said smiling, "Hi James."

"Evans," he said cooly.

Dumbledore cocked his eyebrow.

"Okay," he said, "You both perfectly well know that we have a Christmas ball coming up next month. You two will be in charge."

"Great," James mumbled under his breath.

"You two will need to arrange musical acts, food, and much more," he continued, "I can trust that you will be responsible."

"Of course," the two teenagers said.

Lily left and James tried to.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said.

"Yes?" James asked.

"I can see that you and Miss Evans are not getting along very well. That is not normal," Dumbledore said.

"She never got along with me," James mumbled.

"Ahh, but I have a feeling that you seem to like her," the professor smiled.

"Used to," James corrected, "I used to like her. She never liked me and I got tired of it."

Dumbledore kept on smiling, "Are you sure of that?"

"Yes, I am," James said, he was getting annoyed, "She often told me that."

"Oh Mr Potter," Dumbledore said, "You have the patience of a normal teenage boy. You may go now. Just promise me that you'll try to be open minded."

"Sure," James said and he hurried out of his office.

James walked to the Gryffindor Common Room. He put his books down and sat on the sofa. He was tired and he fell asleep.

"Wakey wakey Jamsie-poo!" Sirius said shaking James.

James rubbed his eyes, "What the bloody hell do you want, Padfoot?"

"Cranky aren't we? I was just waking you up to tell you that Transfiguration starts in five minutes," Sirius told him.

"WHAT?" James yelled standing up and running out of the Common Room.

"Hey at least I warned you," Sirius said running after James.

"Remind me to thank you later, "James called to Sirius who was behind him, "But now, we need to get ourselves to-"

At that moment, he and some other person ran into each other.

"Watcher," James said until he saw Lily picking up her books, "Oh, you should be more careful next time Evans."

She looked at him, "I am so sorry James, I-"

"Not now," he said, "We need to get to class before McGonagall has a row."

He ran off to class and Sirius helped Lily pick up the rest of her books.

"I am sorry about him," he said.

"It's all right," she said smiling, "Just under stress."

"Well, okay," Sirius said, "Let's get to class."

They got to class a little while later. 

"Okay class," McGonagall said, "We are going to transfigure our partners into animals. Pick your partners."

"I want Moony," James said.

"Fine, then I get Lily," Sirius said.

"Hey, then whose my partner?" Peter asked coming out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Pete," Remus said, "We thought you were in the Hospital Wing."

"Now that we all have partners, you will stand across from your partner and you will need to pick an animal. Say, 'Morphus' and then say the animal that you will transfigure your partner into," McGonagall said.

"I want to turn Lily into a Flamingo!" Sirius said excitedly.

"You will do no such thing," Lily scolded, "Unless you want to wake up tomorrow with pink hair."

"Okay, maybe not a flamingo. How about a lion. You know, for Gryffindor bravery and your red hair," Sirius said hoping not to wake up with pink hair.

"Okay," she said smiling.

"One, two, three, MORPHUS-" Sirius tried to say until James interrupted him.

"You're doing it wrong!" James said.

"No I am not!" Sirius defended.

"You're supposed to flourish your wand slightly!" James told him.

"No you're not!" Sirius argued.

They argued for awhile until Remus and Lily got annoyed with waiting.

"Sirius!" she cried, "James is right."

"Yeah, Padfoot, Prongs is right," Remus agreed.

"Thank you Moony," James thanked.

Remus and Sirius just looked at James in disbelief.

"You know James, Lily said you were right first," Remus said.

"Oh right," James said.

"Bloody hell, mate," Sirius said, "You have really turned into a prat."

"Oh have I?" James questioned.

"Yeah, you have. And I can't take it anymore. MORPHUS COCKROACH!" Sirius yelled.

James turned into a cockroach. He picked his foot up and was about to squish it, but Lily and Remus held him back.

"SIRIUS BLACK! IF I EVER SEE YOU TRY AND STEP ON ANOTHER STUDENT, YOU WILL BE EXPELLED FASTER THAN YOU CAN SPELL COCKROACH!" McGonagall yelled.

She turned James back into a person.

"I'm sorry mate," Sirius said.

"It's okay, just don't EVER do that again," James said.

"Deal, but you have to be nicer to Lily," Sirius agreed.

The bell rang and James ran out of the class.

"Well, now you've promised never to turn James into a cockroach and he will keep on ignoring Lily," Remus said to Sirius.

"Shut up," Sirius said, "I know Lily likes James and James is going to like her again."

He added, "No matter what."


	6. Confessing

"James?" LIly said poking her head into James's room, "We need to talk about the Ball."

James sat up from laying on his bed, "Do we have to do it _now?"_

"Yes, we do," she said playfully while smiling.

He stood up and sulked into their Common Room. He sat on the sofa. Lily sat down next to him.

"So, what are we doing?" he asked.

"We are discussing what we are doing at the Ball," Lily said.

"We're dancing, I thought that was obvious," James said annoyed.

Lily smiled, "What is our theme?"

"Winter, duh," James said.

"Okay then, we'll work on that another time," Lily said, "What about music?"

"Let's see," he said, "To save money, let's have a student who can sing really well, sing the whole time."

"That's a great idea. Who do you know that can sing?" Lily asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask Padfoot later," James said.

He stood up and walked out of the Common Room. Lily sighed.

"Why doesn't he like me anymore?" she asked herself.

She stood up and walked to the Great Hall. She sat next to Sirius.

"Hey Lils," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Hi," she said.

Maddy came and sat next to James.

"Hi James, hi Remus, hi Sirius, hi Peter," she said.

"Hello Madeline," Lily said annoyed.

"Oh, hi Evans," Maddy said.

"So, um, Padfoot," James said not wanting his girlfriend to be mad, "Do you know any really good singers? We need one for the Ball."

"Yeah, Lily here is great!" Sirius said.

Lily blushed.

"Yeah she's really good," Remus said.

Peter agreed too.

"Okay then," James said not really happy with this decision, "Lily is our singer. Maddy, do you want to be the back-up?"

"Sure!" Maddy said excitedly. 

"Great!" James said kissing her.

The others rolled their eyes.

Maddy then kissed him on the lips. They were kissing for a good five minutes. Lily got annoyed and left. Sirius and Remus followed her. She went outside and sat down close to the Black Lake. The two boys sat with her. She started to cry.

"Lily, what's the matter?" Remus asked.

"Everything!" she sobbed.

"Please elaborate," Sirius asked.

"My parents are d-dead, my sister's a jerk, my friends graduated last year, and J-james hates me!" she continued to cry.

Sirius embraced Lily. She put his arms around his neck. She cried into his shoulder.

"I just want my old life back! The one with my parents, my friends, and James annoying me and making me laugh!" she cried.

"You liked that?" Remus asked.

She looked up from Sirius's shoulder, "Not really, but it became part of my lifestyle. I didn't mind at first when he stopped but then my parents died and I lost everything! I do like him now! I think I always have and just not realized it!"

"Oh Lily!" Sirius said.

She went back to crying into his shoulder.

"I told you," Sirius mouthed to Remus.

"Lily?" Sirius said, "Why don't you tell James this?"

"He doesn't like me anymore, would he care?" she asked.

"She has a point," Remus said putting his hand on Lily's back.

"Promise you wont tell him?" she asked.

"We promise," both boys said.

They all stood up and walked to the Head's Dorm. James and Maddy were snogging on the couch.

"They're always doing that," Lily whispered.

The two boys laughed.


	7. Singing and Believing

A month or two passed since Lily had told the boys that she liked James. Sirius and Remus hadn't told anyone. The Winter Ball was tonight.

"So, Lily, what are you wearing tonight?" Sirius asked.

"I really don't know," she said smiling.

"I am wearing a floor length red dress," Maddy said proudly.

"I am sure you'll look beautiful in it," James said.

Sirius pretended to throw up in his food. Lily laughed. James scowled at the two of them. 

"At least Maddy is organized," James said, "You two have no idea what you're doing tonight."

"Hey, I know I am singing," Lily said still laughing.

"And I know I am watching," Sirius said. 

James rolled her eyes.

"Evans, we got some kids for the band right?" James asked

"Yeah, Andrew Peakes is on drums and a couple of his friends," Lily said.

"You'll be playing slow songs," Maddy demanded.

"Ugh!" Lily and Sirius both said.

"I hate singing slow songs," she said.

"I hate listening to them," Sirius said.

"Maddy, how about if you sing the slow songs. I'll go up on stage with you and dance while you're singing," James told his girlfriend.

She smiled, "Sure."

"Okay students!" Dumbledore said above everyone else, "I believe that it is time to get ready for the Ball. Go change while the Heads and Prefects and some other students decorate the Hall."

Every one but a few students left. There was James, Lily, Remus, Sirius, and some prefects in the Hall.

"Everyone knows what they're supposed to be doing!" Lily said, "So hop to it."

The other students went to their jobs and the group went to the fake snow. Lily shot some snow at the ceiling. Sirius was playing in it.

"Look! Snow Angels!" he said rolling in the snow.

James, Lily, and Remus laughed.

"OKay, lets' get serious," Remus said.

"NO! DON"T GET ME!" Sirius yelled laughing at his own bad pun.

James whacked him in the head. Lily shot a spell at the ceiling to make it so that it would keep snowing all night. They put some other decorations up and broke some because of Sirius and Lily losing control laughing. Sirius did an impression of Maddy when James wasn't looking and the two of them laughed uncontrollably.

"Okay! We're done!" James told the room full of students.

The others left. 

"See you later Lily!" Sirius and Remus said as they walked to their dorm.

Lily and James walked to theirs. 

"Later James," Lily said.

He didn't respond. She walked into her room. She chose the most beautiful dress she could find. She got dressed, put her make-up on, and left to go to the Hall. The boys were already there; and so was Maddy.

"Bloody hell Lily!" Sirius said, "You're beautiful."

Lily blushed, "Thanks."

James looked at Lily. _She is beautiful _he thought. Her dress fell to her knees. It was brown with pink beads in the shape of flowers. It looked great on her. He didn't want anyone to know this though.

"Ready to sing?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just show me where to go," she said brightly.

"Right behind that door is the backstage entrance to he stage. The band is setting up," James said.

"Alright, see you lot later," Lily said.

She walked through the door.

Sirius elbowed James, "She looks great, doesn't she?" he said smirking.

"She looks like every other girl in this room," James lied.

"I'll go help her," Sirius said mad at James.

Sirius walked behind the door and Remus said something.

"James, what's wrong with you?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean, Moony?" James said trying not to sound nervous.

"You may not like her anymore, but you have to admit that Lily looks beautiful," Remus said.

"Um?" James hesitated.

"Hiya guys!" Maddy said.

"Hi Mads," james said kissing her cheek.

"When is Evans going to starts singing? I want to dance!" Maddy said.

Sirius then came out smiling. 

"I requested the first song," Sirius said smiling.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said.

Lily and the band came out. They were all smiling, just as Sirius was.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Lily said, "ARE YOU READY TO HAVE A GOOD TIME?!" 

The room screamed. 

The band started playing.

"THIS SONG IS FOR A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE!" Lily said.

"It's for you Padfoot," Remus said.

"Oh it's not for me," Sirius said smirking.

"Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine

I want you mine

You're so delicious

I think about ya all the time

You're so addictive

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious

And Hell Yeah

I'm the motherfucking princess

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me

And even when you look away I know you think of me

I know you talk about me all the time again and again

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again

(And again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever

And you could do so much better

I think we should get together now

And that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

Cause I can, cause I can do it better

There's no other

So when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid

What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way!

I think you need a new one

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I know that you like me

No way! No way!

You know it's not a secret

Hey! Hey! You! You!

I want to be your girlfriend"

Lily finished the song and everyone clapped.

"Now to slow it down a bit, Gryffindor's own Madeline Stewart is going to sing!" Lily said.

Maddy came up and took the stage. Lily went down to Sirius and the other boys.

"That was wonderful Lils!!" Sirius said hugging her.

"That was really good," Remus said.

"Thanks," she said.

She looked at James. He tried to avoid eye contact.

"I am going to go and listen to Mads," he said.

"Okay," Lily stuttered, "Y-you go d-do that."

She wiped her tears and then ran off to the Common Room. James had never seen her cry before. She was usually stronger than that.

"Are you happy?!" Sirius said.

"What?" James asked.

"Have you ever seen Lily Evans cry?" Remus said.

"No," James admitted.

"We have, twice. Both times were because of you! You are treating her worse than a Slytherin!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Both?" James said quietly.

"Yeah, both. Go talk to her Prongs," Remus said.

"We'll take care of Madeline," Sirius said.

"No, I told Maddy I'll stay here," James said.

Sirius pulled out his wand, "James, if you don't get your sorry but into your Common Room, I'll blast it off."

"Fine," James said.

James walked into the Head's Common Room. He heard Lily crying in her room. He walked over to he door and knocked.

"Lily?" he said.

"Go away Sirius!" Lily cried.

"Lily, it's me, James. We need to talk," he said.

She opened up the door. Her eyes were puffy.

"What?" she said cooly.

"I'm-I'm sorry," he said.


	8. I Love You

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked looking away.

He grabbed her upper arm, "For everything."

He pulled her to the couch, "I treated you terribly."

"Why did you though?" she asked wiping her eyes.

"I liked you forever Lily. You turned me down all of the time. I got tired of it. I didn't want anything to do with you anymore. I guess I took it the wrong way," he said, "What surprised me, is that you cared."

"I didn't at first. I was fine with it. Then my parents died. I didn't have anything anymore. My friends all graduated last year, my parents are dead, my sister took everything, and you didn't bother me anymore," she cried softly.

"I don't get it," he said.

"James, when you bugged me, it became part of my life. When you stopped, I didn't mind at first. But when everything else in my life wasn't here anymore, I missed you around me. I started to like you and you didn't like me," she said crying harder.

"I am so sorry," he said.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I really do like you James," Lily said.

"Lily-" he started to say but Maddy came in.

"There you are Jamsie!" she said, "I have been looking for you for half an hour."

"Well you found me," James mumbled.

"Oh, Evans, you need to get back to the Hall. You need to sing and James and I need to dance and kiss," Maddy said.

"I am not singing anymore tonight," Lily said wiping her eyes.

Maddy became stern, "Look here Evans: You are going to sing and James and I are going to dance. I don't care if you cry!"

Lily's face grew red. James knew that when Lily was mad, no one stood a chance. She stood up.

"Shut the hell up Stewart!!" Lily said.

"Make me, Mud-blood!" Madeline said.

James knew that Maddy was doomed. She had just called Lily a mud-blood.

Lily punched Maddy in the nose. Maddy fell to the ground. Blood poured out of her nose.

"James! Do something!" she screamed.

"Okay, get the hell out of here Stewart," James said.

She started to cry and left the room. Lily was sobbing now.

"I a-am so s-s-sorry! I j-just couldn't s-stand to s-see her with y-you! I l-l-l-love you-" she sobbed.

James pulled her to him and kissed her. It was a long, good kiss. She was still crying though. He pulled away smiling.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that?" he said.

She smiled and hugged him; still crying. He hugged her and she buried her face in his chest. He rested his head on hers. James lied down on the couch and Lily laid down on the couch in front of him. She fell asleep and he put his arm over her waist. He kissed her tear-wet cheek and fell asleep.

Sirius walked into the Head's dorm after the Ball was over. He found Lily and james sleeping next to each other on the couch. James's arm was over her waist and his face was buried in Lily's thick, red curly hair. Sirius smiled. He sat down in the chair next to the couch and fell asleep. 

The next morning, Lily woke up. She woke up to Sirius in the chair next to her and James's arm over her waist. She smiled.

"James," she whispered, "James, wake up."

He opened his eyes and smiled, "Morning Lils. What is the matter?"

"I have to go to the lavatory," she whispered.

"And why are you telling me this?" he asked smiling.

"You're arm is holding me back," she pointed out.

He smiled, "Do I have to let go?"

"James, **I have to pee!" **she said.

"Oh all right," he said moving his arm.

She walked to the lavatory. 

"Padfoot, wake up!" James said throwing a pillow at Sirius.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I am sorry," James said.

"You should be sorry. That pillow could have hurt me," Sirius said.

"No, you git, I am sorry about this whole Lily-thing," he said.

"Oh, you should be," Sirius said.

"Sirius, what should I do? Lily Evans said she loved me," James worried.

"Prongs mate, you loved her for six years, now she loves you back. You should love her as much as you can," Sirius told him.

"You are right. You know, you and Lily are like twins. In your own weird way," James said.

"Thank you," Sirius said, "Look, here Lily comes."

"Morning Sirius," Lily said.

"Morning Lily-Flower," Sirius responded.

James stood up and grabbed Lily around the waist. He kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Lily opened her mouth to let James enter; which he did. He pulled at her waist even more.

"Hello, I am still here," Sirius said.

"Well leave then," James said.

"Fine, I will let you two have your 'fun'," Sirius said.

He left. 

"What was that for?" Lily asked.

She was still holding James's neck.

"I just wanted to tell you good morning and that I love you," James told her.

"I love you too," she said.

He kissed her forehead.

"I love hearing you say that," he said.

"Well, I love you. Can you pull some sort of prankStewart?" she asked hopeful.

"You and Sirius are two of a kind," James said.

"That is one reason why you love me," she said.

He laughed, "I love you for millions of other reasons: You're red hair, green eyes, thin figure, brilliance, attitude, athleticism, joking nature, and much more."

"You are such a suck-up," Lily joked.

He kissed her again.


	9. A Special Dance

Lily and James walked to the Great Hall. They sat down at the table next to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. All of which were smiling.

"Hello to the happy couple," Sirius said.

Remus whacked him.

"Way to be quiet about it," Remus said.

"So, you two are okay now?" Peter asked.

"Yep," James said happily kissing Lily's cheek.

"Ewww," Sirius said.

"Like you don't snog in front of everyone. Do you know how many times I have walked into your room to find you and some girl snogging? Too many to-" James said.

"Ahh, stuff it," Sirius said.

Lily took her biscuit and stuffed it in Sirius's mouth. The other boys laughed. Sirius pulled the biscuit out of his mouth.

"You know, Lils, I was a bad influence on you," he said.

"I NEED TO SEE MISS LILY EVANS AND MR JAMES POTTER," Professor Dumbledore said.

"What's this about?" Lily asked James.

"No idea," James said.

He grabbed Lily's hand to help her up. They walked to the front of the Hall. 

"Neither of you were at the Ball for very long. Is everything alright?" the professor asked.

"Yeah, we're fine now. We're, um, dating," James said smiling.

"Finally," Dumbledore said.

The teenagers smiled.

"It is a tradition, as you may know, the Head Boy and the Head Girl have a special dance with their dates. Neither of you were there for the dance, would you like it now?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now?" Lily asked.

"Now," Dumbledore restated.

"Yes," both James and Lily said.

"Great, STUDENTS! I WOULD LIKE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE! SEEING AS THE HEAD BOY AND GIRL WERE NOT AT THE DANCE LAST NIGHT, THEY ARE HAVING THEIR SPECIAL DANCE RIGHT NOW!" Dumbledore yelled to the room.

"Band?" he said to the band.

They started playing a very slow song.

"Lily Evans, may I have this dance?" James asked holding his hand out.

"Well, of course," she said blushing.

She took his hand. He placed his hands on her waist and she rapped her arms around his neck and they danced. He twirled her around. Some students stared in confusion, others were laughing. The Marauders were just smiling, especially Sirius. Madeline was crying into her hands. Both James and Lily couldn't help but smile. The song ended what felt like too soon. Everyone clapped. James pulled Lily closer to him. He kissed her hard. She kissed him back.

"Um, Miss Evans? Mr James? You are not in private," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, right," Lily said blushing.

James kissed her cheek and they walked back to their table.

"I would just like you two to know that I am incredibly happy for both of you," Sirius said.

"Why thank you Padfoot," James said.

"I would also like to ask when the wedding is so I can get new dress robes in time," Sirius asked smiling.

James whacked him in the head.

"Hopefully soon," Lily said.

Sirius and Remus choked on their biscuits. James just smiled and kissed his girlfriend again.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hi, I just wanted to thank all of you for your reviews. I am so glad you liked this story. It came to me at a party while Avril Lavigne's song, "Girlfriend" was playing. I was just wondering if you think I should continue the story or if it is good the way it is and leave it at this? Please answer in reviews. Thanks**


End file.
